The Best Prank of All
by shi no tsubasa
Summary: Just something I whipped up late at night after my brain had shut down...enjoy! brief mention of HGDM and swearing


Disclaimer: nothing is mine other then the less than perfect plot. Don't sue me, pretty please?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I got bored and decided to write this and it's kind of random, so go easy on me.  
  
The Best Prank of All  
  
One day Hermione seventh year resident student of Hogwarts was walking past the battlegrounds between the Death Eaters and the Order.  
  
It had a devastating effect on the school ground, the lawn that was once green and moist was now dry and scorched.  
  
If it weren't for Severus Snape none of them would have been here.  
  
It was especially a surprise to most when Draco Malfoy threw off his mask and began dueling his father. Lucius' face was simply priceless, he was stunned swiftly, face frozen in the state of shock.  
  
All but Severus Snape, the trio, and of course Dumbledore himself knew nothing of Draco's true loyalty and had been shocked.  
  
Hermione and Draco had been secretly seeing each other since their sixth year.  
  
!@#$%^&* A/N: I hereby apologize for any weird things you might have difficulties deciphering, the parts that make sense are now over!  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!!"  
  
"no way Granger, this is mine since I found it laying on the kitchen table."  
  
"UGH!! You are sooooo unreasonable."  
  
"fine, I'm willing to share if you don't mind."  
  
"are you serious? A muggle born like me!? Are you out of your mind? What would your father say? gasp And god forbid, what would happen to your reputation if word leaks out that you are sharing a bowl of sundae with a mudblood?"  
  
"drop it Granger, sarcasm doesn't become you."  
  
"yes, and you sitting there with a large bowl of ice cream makes you look like the most senseless blob I have ever seen."  
  
"you did NOT just call me a blob!"  
  
"so what if I did? You are a blob"  
  
"If I am then I am most certainly the sexiest blob alive!"  
  
"you know I think it's best if we actually crack your head open and see if there is actually something in it."  
  
with that a wad of jello came flying her way.  
  
That set off a food fight, more messy then it should ever get with only two people.WAIT A MINUTE! There are four people!!!  
  
"HARRY! RON! Where did you come from?"  
  
"we've been visiting with the house elves"  
  
after they calmed they sat down and ate at the table together, with Draco glaring daggers and the two boys flanking protectively next to Hermione.  
  
"hey was this door always here?"  
  
"maybe it's one of those doors that only appears at certain times or when certain conditions are met!"  
  
"wanna check it out?"  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"absolutely"  
  
"ok!"  
  
the four set off to the passage way which seemed to lead downwards.into the dungeons.into the chambers of none other than Severus Snape!!!!!  
  
And he was um taking a bath..with Lupin and Black!!!  
  
The three grown men were in the huge tub playing like three year olds, sinking each other's ships and splashing.  
  
A/N: the idea of three naked guys and three OTHER naked guys came from a fic I read of LotR and final fantasy crossover, I cant remember the name since it's been a while, it's not my so if you recognize it tell me so I can give that author the credit.  
  
The group hurriedly left and burst into giggles.  
  
"Malfoy you are alright."  
  
"took you long enough to realize that." Pause, "on the train I'm really glad you didn't choose me."  
  
They dispersed for that night.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco, I thought you were helping Severus with the Death Eaters."  
  
"we're all done. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"just thinking of how we came together."  
  
"great Merlin we were crazy back then."  
  
"you still are."  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
The trio had been secretly friendly towards each other. One night..  
  
Harry sat up moaning from the pain in his head turned around and started screaming his head off.  
  
He was with Ron and Draco.and they are all butt NAKED!  
  
He thought 'do I even WANT to know what happened here?'  
  
Then he realized he didn't know where he was.  
  
The last thing he could remember was the three of them in the Room of Requirements getting drunk after Hermione had left.  
  
How did they get here???  
  
He woke the others up and they went in search of clothes.  
  
"what the fuck!"  
  
"where did everybody go?"  
  
"where is this place?"  
  
"bloody hell my head hurts."  
  
"Ron we've been all drinking like hell...of course our heads hurt!"  
  
then they walked into the next room and it was Snape, Remus, and Sirius...and they were naked, too.  
  
They were sitting around like girls playing with each other's hair and talking about cosmetics and hot guys.  
  
"oh Johnny Depp is sooooo hot."  
  
"he's eyes alone turns me on!"  
  
"and his hair!!"  
  
The boys stood in horror and slowly edged to the door on the other side and walked into a...circus?  
  
And this huge troll was juggling three...objects!? Upon closer inspection they can hear the objects emitting sounds like "weeeee" and "woohoo". The ecstatic squealing took away all doubt that these objects weren't inanimate.  
  
When they stopped they found that it was a person and two house elves: Dobby, another house elf named Bubbles, and." Professor Flitwick!?".  
  
The next thing they knew they were picked up and juggled in a mass of limbs then threw into a large bowl of honey and then promptly after they climbed out threw in to a pile of feathers.  
  
They were too confused about everything to even consider what had happened and briskly walked out the room and came face to face with Hagrid who took one look at them and shouted in a booming voice, "Popoo, Dooki, 'n Blob 'ere I was thinkin' ya'll was killed!!!"  
  
He picked up Draco and said "oh me favorite chicken, Blob! I thought that rotten ole Tom Riddle manipulated Ginny into pluckin' ya and all."  
  
"I AM NOT A BLOB!!!! Why do people keep calling me a blob? First Hermione now you and I'm a fucking chicken for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Harry and Ron pried Draco out of Hagrid's insane clutches and ran out of the room.  
  
Skidding to a halt in front of...McGonagall.  
  
"bloody hell...what now?"  
  
"gentlemen care to explain your lack of clothing and the presence of feather?"  
  
"you've got to be kidding me, she's the only person here not whacko?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley I kid you not, now are you going to offer me an explanation or should I just give you detentions?"  
  
on the look of horror and panic on their faces she started cracking up clutching her sides and collapsing to the floor.  
  
"nevermind she's mental too."  
  
"I'm sorry you guys' faces are just priceless." She said gasping for breath.  
  
They watched in astonishment as she morphed into Hermione.  
  
"now I trust that out did any prank anyone has ever pulled in history." She said with a very smug smile.  
  
The guys looked murderous, and tackled her to the ground getting feathers on her too.  
  
Harry and Ron had to leave for Quidditch practice leaving Hermione and Draco.  
  
Who eventually made out and had a very unique sexual experience with feathers flying around.  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
that leads us to present day where they are smiling at each other like maniacs thinking of those fond? memories.  
  
End  
  
Ahem.that was bizarre my friends got a kick out of Snape, Remus, and Sirius...they are as crazy as I am...but not always.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
